Leo
Leo links here, for the Fire Emblem Gaiden character, see here. Leo (レオン Reon, Leon in the Japanese version) is a main and playable character of the Conquest and Birthright routes in Fire Emblem Fates. He is the second youngest child of the Nohr royal family. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version. Profile Leo is the third eldest child in the Nohrian royal family and the son of Garon and a concubine. He eventually received another elder sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. He has the services of Niles and Odin. If he achieves S-Support, he will have a son named Forrest. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Leo and his siblings will fight the Avatar and the Hoshidan forces. In Chapter 18, after the Avatar defeats him, he is still angry at the Avatar for becoming a traitor and says he will kill them. However, the Avatar states if he really wanted to kill them, he would've done it already and says they still loves him. Leo then apologizes to the Avatar, who asks if they can join forces. Leo declines the offer and states he can't bring himself to betray his country. After helping the Avatar find a way to get to Notre Sagesse, he will leave saying they should meet again. Neither him or Camilla have scripted deaths and they will be alive at the end, as they will appear at the end of the Birthright route after Garon's defeat and Azura's death. After the war, Leo becomes the new king of Nohr, as Camilla decides that he would be better suited to the task than her. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Leo will join the Avatar's army in Chapter 14. Revelation In Chapter 10, the Avatar first encounters Leo as the Avatar's army searches for Izana. After executing Zoura for cowardice after the latter attempts to take Sakura hostage, the Avatar attempts to appeal to him in an attempt to have them join their army. This is unsuccessful, but Leo allows them to proceed to Izana's cell. However, he reconsidered his earlier dismissals of the Avatar's claims that Garon was being manipulated as their father grows increasingly unhinged. He, Xander, and their retainers join the Avatar during Chapter 17. Personality Unlike his older brother Xander, Leo excels at magic and wields the tome Brynhildr. He is also a genius and can flawlessly handle any situation. As a result, he would rather read books and study rather than take walks outside, as his Paradise Scramble dialogue shows that he has no actual interest in going to the Southern Islands. He craves attention from his older brother and sister. He assumes that he does not get enough attention because he is too capable. Also, he assumes that avatar lacks "talents," so the Avatar gets more attention from Xander and Camilla. Therefore, he blames the Avatar for monopolizing their attention. Still, he cares deeply about the Avatar, so he does not wish to make the Avatar sad. He likes tomatoes the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 30th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 14/Revelation Chapter 17= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 18 - Prince Leo of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * Does not move on Normal Revelation Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |45% |65% |40% |50% |50% |45% |50% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Effie *Azura *Nyx *Selena *Beruka *Peri *Mozu *Charlotte *Felicia *Sakura (Revelation only) *Hinoka (Revelation only) Other Supports *Xander *Camilla *Elise *Odin *Niles *Takumi (Revelation only) *Forrest * Shigure (If Leo is his father) *Kana (if Leo is his father) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Etymology Leo and Leon are names of Greek origin (λέων (leōn)), meaning "Leo," and are the bases for the English word for lion itself. The oldest attested historical figure to bear this name was Leon of Sparta, a 5th-century BC king of Sparta, while in Greek mythology Leon was a Giant killed by Heracles. Trivia *Leo is the only one of the Nohrian Siblings to not have the Wyvern Rider class in his class set without having to marry someone who does. *Leo's artwork depicts him with Brynhildr. *Leo is the only Nohrian sibling to have a higher level than his older sibling. *Leo placed most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **He placed 2nd in the character popularity poll and came 3rd in the spouse poll, both issued by Famitsu. **He also appeared in 2nd place in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *Leo has a unique in game model in Chapter 1 that shows him briefly wearing his robe inside out with the interior, purple side, and a tag, exposed. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters